Dizzy
by MonLovesCermet
Summary: Dawson bails on bowlin with Joey and Pacey..was that a mistake? there *IS* Jen in this fic. just not alot in the 1st chapter


I dont own any of these characters or any song lyrics that may appear in this fic.  
  
This is during the first season. Joey doesn't hate Jen, and doesnt have feelings for Dawson.  
  
Joey climbed up the ladder, and made her way through the window into her best friend's room. She glanced at the T.V. so she could prepare for a quit comment on what Dawson was watching. "Dawson, you can't make me watch ET again this week." She said walking to the bed and plopping down. "Joey, this is a classic. i mean how may film makers can you name that can put together a film like this? i mean the emotion and the friendship is, amazing." He said, dumbfonded by the movie. Joey sat up next to him and looked at him. "Do hear youself? 'amazing'? please dawson-its not amazing. its scripted." Dawson glanced at her. "You mean to tell me that to have a best friend like ET. someone that is so far from normality, and have them understand everything youre going through isnt amazing?" Joey stared at the screen. "Dawson-think about it. you just found an alien. You're rich! I mean i guess i could understand if it was like the special bond people have with their dogs, but this isnt a dog. this is an alien. from another planet. that doesnt even exisit. you cant make a movie like this and than relate to it. i could see in Old Yeller. or even Lassie, but not this. this could never happen-there for trying to relate to it is pointless. when will you ever find yourself eating rieces pieces with an alien, who by the way, flies around on a bicycle?" Dawson grabbed the remote and hit stop. "you win." Joey laid back on the bed, and smiled. "so shall we try relating to 'Close Encounters Of The Third Kind'. or should we save that for tomorrow nite?" Dawson just shook his head, and began flipping through the channels.   
  
Dawson walked down the hall of Capeside High, hand in hand with his girlfriend, Jen. He was so thankful that they had ended up working out. "So, Dawson do you want to go to a movie tonight?" She asked kinda glancing at him. "Yeah..i heard Titanic was good." (AN: i know its old but im trying to use movies that were out during the time of the first season..it bothers me when it takes place in season 2 and they're watching scream3..ok with that said..) She nodded "ok, sounds great. hey, i gotta get going. gonna be late for Health." She give him a quick kiss before heading down the hall. He just stared after her, smiling. Joey walked over and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, remember me? i thought you and i had plans tonight to go bowling with Pacey." Dawson looked at her. "Oh..well im gonna take a rain check. and besides, its time for you and Pacey to get past the whole 'cant stand to be in the same room together' thing. we're not kids anymore. anyway, im late, cya Joe!" he said, patting her head and taking off down the hall. She just sighed. "not kids anymore..where have i heard that before?" she said to herself and she turned around and headed down the hall.   
  
"Hey Potter, can you pass me a fruit cup?" Pacey asked glancing at her. She gave him a look, grabbed the fruit cup and shoved it onto his tray. "Hey, dont be mad at me becuz Dawson decided to take Jen to the movies and not come bowling this us." Joey nodded alittle. "You're rite, its not your fault. So than..i guess i'll see you at 7:45." Pacey looked at her. "Why 7:45?" Joey gave him a look. "Friends is on at 7:00. takes me 15 minutes to get to the bowling alley." Pacey groaned. "alright fine. 7:45." She smiled. "Good." she turned and began to find Dawson. She spotted him and headed over and sat next to him. "Hi Joey." Jen said smiling alittle. Joey smiled back. "Hey." Pacey came and sat across from Joey. "They never give you enough fruit in these little cups. they should make fruit bowls." Joey rolled her eyes. "They do. You just dont have them wrapped in a plastic contatiner. You want a bowl? get a bowl and put sliced fruit in it." Pacey rolled his eyes and took a sip of his drink. The rest of the lunch period was spent talking about the previous morning classes and plans for the weekend. Joey kinda smiled to herself.. they almost all seemed like friends. In reality, they pretty much were her best friends. But Dawson..was more than that. He was everything to her. If only he had known that..she thought it was pretty obvious. Than there was Pacey. She had no romantic feelings for him..just friendship. what she had with dawson..only it felt differently. She shrugged and waited for the bell to ring.  



End file.
